Her Choice
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Canon Verse- Sasuke returns home after almost a whole year and he is surprised to see Sakura talking to a man just outside her house. She's smiling at him and- Was that a kiss!
1. Chapter 1

.

 **A/N** : WARNING! Jealous Sasuke ahead XD This one was written for a friend of mine. She kept bugging me for almost two weeks, and now it's finally here…. It's not going to be just a one shot, or else it would be incredibly long (even for my patterns XD). I've decided to post it now because I'm almost done with my tests, and you won't have to wait too much for the next parts... Honestly, guys... This whole situation is killing me. I haven't written anything since FOREVER! Thankfully, I'll fix this as soon as my last test ends! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave me Reviews, guys!

.

.

.

Coming home was supposed to be something good for the Uchiha. It was supposed to bring him good sensation, make him feel nostalgic and happy to see his friends and formers mentors. It was supposed to make him happy to finally see her after 7 long months.

But that guy just ruined his return.

For she was the first person he would always see whenever he returned home, nothing had prepared him for what his eyes saw. It was still really early and there weren't many people walking around the village by the time he crossed the entrance gates. The whole atmosphere enveloping Konoha was calm, and the whole path towards her apartment was serene. Everything around him was telling the Uchiha that good things were going to happen on that day, and for some reason he didn't quite know, he believed in those things.

He believed that day would be a good day, for he would be able to see that silly smile of hers and he would also be able to hear her sweet voice welcoming him home. He would probably be the first person her emerald orbs would see that day, and he couldn't wait to see that sleepy face of hers.

That day would be a good day.

Or that was what he thought before seeing her and another guy standing in front of her apartment.

What could be happening in between those two?

After spotting that scene, Sasuke's pace slowed considerably. His brows furrowed in confusion, and his lips parted in curiosity. What could a tall, blonde and athletic man dressed in ANBU clothes want from her at such early hours?

Did Kakashi ask him to deliver any message for the girl?

No. There was no scroll in his hands, and there was no formality in their expressions.

Could it be he was escorting her home from somewhere?

Impossible. Sakura is too stubborn to be escorted by men, especially by a stranger.

Then was he asking her for some medical tips?

That seemed to be the most acceptable answer for him, but it still didn't explain some other details that were leaving the Uchiha incredibly annoyed.

Pissed, to say the least.

From the place where Sasuke was standing, his eyes could clearly see that stupid, bubbly smile of a boy in love playing on that guy's lips. The Uchiha could also see how that stranger's eyes were tenderly looking at the pinkette, and he was incredibly irritated by how close those two were standing.

Who did that ANBU think he was to stand that close to Sakura?

Did he think he was her friend to act so intimately next to her?

Sasuke didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but regarding the intimacy one, well, the blonde ANBU made sure to show him how close he was to Haruno Sakura.

Time seemed to be frozen when that happened. His heart almost stopped, and his mouth went agape due to the shock that took over his body. His lungs became empty in a matter of seconds, and he felt an unbearable pain in the left side his chest as soon as those lips touched hers.

Oh, Sasuke certainly didn't see that coming.

What on earth had happened to his great day?

The kiss that stranger gave her was extremely unexpected by the team 7 members. Both of them were shocked after the blonde leaned down to peck her lips, and if not for the fact that her lips were involved in such sudden act, Sakura would have also gone through the same things the Uchiha went through. She was taken by surprise, but the whole thing wasn't as weird for her as it was for Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's mind went blank for some good minutes and all he could do was watch as the stranger released her lips and disappeared in between the houses' roofs. He watched as the pinkette was left behind, with her fingers grazing her lips and with her fingers, and a faint blush tinging her chubby cheeks.

Damn it, she was looking so beautiful like that…

A girl that has just been kissed.

A delicate Sakura blooming in romance.

Oh, and how he hated seeing her like that.

For a reason he didn't really know, Sasuke was feeling incredibly mad about what had just happened. He knew that there was nothing going on in between him and his pink haired teammate, and he also knew he had nothing to do with her love life. He, who has rejected and broken her heart many times, had absolutely no right to tell her what do to with her own feelings. Sasuke knew she had all the right in the world to move on from that destructive crush she once called love, but just knowing didn't seem to be enough for the Uchiha.

It wasn't enough because, in his eyes, what had just happened in there wasn't love.

What had happened there was a crime. A crime that was committed by an ANBU.

Seeing her surprised face only helped the Uchiha conclude that his teammate had just had her kiss stolen by a stranger. If she was really going out with that ANBU, Sakura wouldn't have been surprised at all. If those two were really a couple, her cheeks wouldn't be blushing in anger like that.

Yes, it all made sense now, he thought, finally being able to breathe.

Everything suddenly became really obvious for the Uchiha, and somehow, his conclusion made him feel a little more relieved. His heartbeats were returning to their normal pace, his hands weren't sweating anymore and he could finally think carefully about what to do next.

He was definitely going to kill that robber.

But not before seeing the pinkette. She was probably still nervous because of that, and maybe she needed some help, right?

Well, not really….

By the time his denying thoughts allowed his body to move, Sakura had already returned to her apartment. The Uchiha didn't waste a single second before following her, and before he could notice, he was already opening her door. For he knew she usually leaves the door unlocked, the Uchiha wasn't really invading or anything, but still, it was Haruno Sakura's apartment. And sometimes simply entering isn't really the best of the ideas. Fortunately, for his own safety, she was running late for work and didn't have time to throw her furniture at him.

While he was taking off his shoes, his ears captured the sound of her rapid steps against the wooden floor. His eyes, then, blinked once and looked up to see a surprised, pink haired girl, with lips parted in awe and stunning emerald eyes looking straight at him. Her short hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, with some locks framing her face, and almost caressing her white lab coat.

Oh, how good it was to see her again.

" It's you…" Her eyes were widened, holding a hint of sadness in their gleam. " Sasuke-kun…"

" Hn." He said, standing up and taking a step closer to her. " Yeah… It's me, Sakura."

As his body towered over hers, their eyes remained connected for a long time. It was as if they were introducing themselves again after 7 months, talking about all the things they didn't during that time. Their eyes were making up for the time they were apart, observing all the changes that had affected one another ever since their last encounter.

There was hardly any changes on their outsides, but on the inside, oh, how those hearts had changed.

After a while, Sakura was the first to break their eye contact, regaining her composure and wiping her right eye before any tear threatened to pool. She took a deep breath, and offered him a calculated smile. Clearly, he noticed, there was something bothering her.

Oh, that boy…

" It's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun… It's been a long time."

" Aah."

" Did you… Did you go see Naruto already?"

" Not yet. You're the first one I'm seeing."

" Oh… Thank you for your consideration. It's a shame I'm late for work now." She said, heading towards the dinning table where she had left her ninja bag. He was facing her back, and he could clearly see the tension in her shoulder.

He was definitely going to kill that ANBU.

" Sakura, I-"

" I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I can't stay, I-"

" I saw it."

Her eyes grew wider as soon as the last syllable left his lips. She swallowed dry, clenched her fists and before any childish regret could take over her, Sakura turned to face him, with her head lifted and her mind already set.

It was not the time for her to have a breakdown.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, after all.

" Oh… You mean the kiss?" Her voice was low, as if she was expecting an explosion from him. There was no way he would simply accept those news in a good way, right?

" Aah…"

" …." She sighed. " You see, Sasuke-kun, we-"

" I understand."

" You do?" She blinked in confusion, analyzing the calm expression ruling his face. Was he really okay with that?

" Yes. I'll confess it did get my by surprise, but I understand how you're feeling."

" And are you okay with that?"

" Of course. It's not like it was your fault, right? It happened…"

" Sasuke-kun…" She smiled at him, feeling relieved after discovering he understood her acts. It made her feel a little less nervous around him, since he was really willing to support her new decision. It felt good knowing that he understood that she just couldn't wait for him forever. " Thank you for saying such words. I'm glad you understand that I've grown tired of wai-"

" Hn, it's not your fault if that jerk kissed you by force, right?"

Or maybe she was just mistaking things….

" Uh?"

Suddenly, all of that optimism that filled her heart disappeared, leaving behind an empty doubt. Her brows furrowed, sending him a doubtful glare that he certainly did not catch. Sasuke seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and that cocky way he was placing his hand on his hip was just starting to piss her off. Knowing the Uchiha as much as she does, Sakura knew that his next words would definitely make her want to slap herself for believing he could have actually comprehended her.

And oh, how she was right…

" Hn, that guy… He's a jerk for kissing you like that. He must be a pervert, for sure."

" What?"

" Of course… What kind of normal guy simply kisses a girl randomly?"

" Hey! It was not that random, Sasuke-kun!"

" Fine… Then is he stalking you or something?"

" Stalking? What are y-"

" Maybe he has been following you around, Sakura… You shouldn't walk alone anymore."

" Are you insane, Sasuke!? Kakeru-kun is a-"

" So you know him? Then it means he has planned this for a while and you two are-"

" We are going out!"

Her scream echoed around her whole apartment, as an uncomfortable silence was set in between them. Sakura was biting her lower lip in nervousness, as she watched the blank expression that took over his face. Sasuke suddenly seemed to have turned into a vegetable, and the pinkette became really worried about the possibility that maybe he had stopped breathing. He had stopped blinking, his eyes were set at the unknown and his hand had dropped loosened to the side of his body.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had simply collapsed.

And only she could bring him back to his old self.

But she wasn't really sure how.

In a moment of desperation, Sakura held his cold hand in hers, causing his dull eyes to look at her. She was holding it tight, trying to offer him a comfort she didn't know he would ever need from her, while internally begging for him to return. The pinkette had no idea of what to do to make him feel better. She didn't know why he was reacting like that in the first place. That boy is certainly full of surprises.

Why couldn't he simply accept she was trying to move on?

" Come on, Sasuke-kun… Naruto also didn't react well, but that's too much, don't you think?"

"…"

" Tch… I don't get it why you're like this. I know you're probably worried about me, but Kakeru-kun is a nice person."

"…"

" Trust me, you two will be friends in no time. And then we will go on missions together and…"

His ears suddenly couldn't hear her voice anymore. His eyes could see her lips moving, but he felt as if a bomb had exploded near him and al he could hear was a continuous, low sound, which couldn't simply muffle the words that had been resonating in his head.

Kakeru-kun…

Kissed me…

We're going out…

Those words had certainly felt like a bomb to him, and he just didn't know how to gather his strength to recompose himself. His world seemed to have fallen apart, and returning to that reality didn't seem to be worth it at all. That reality would be stained by that not-so-stollen kiss, and for the risk of bumping into those two as soon as he tried to walk around the village. It would be a place worse than darkness itself, for his light wouldn't be there to guide him home.

His light would be guiding another man.

And deep inside, he knew he was the only one to be blamed for it.

Ever since the pinkette confessed her love for him when they were still genin, Sasuke knew that if he wanted to pursue his objectives, he would have to risk losing her love. Even if he wanted to accept her feelings, there was something bigger than all of that pulling him away from her and from his own self too. The path he chose could not be chosen by those who were in love, and he knew it. He knew it, and that's why, on that windy night he left the village, the only things he could do were thank her for loving him, and hope that, someday, he cold have the chance to finally answer her feelings.

She deserved to be loved, and he wanted to be the one doing so.

As the years went by, neither his objectives nor his feelings changed. He still wanted to avenge his family, and he still wanted to go back for her as fast as possible. What happened to him after his brother's death was never meant to have happened, and the madness that took over him after that should have never affected him that much. He should have put his feelings over his manipulated objectives, instead of following a distorted truth.

He should have returned to her instead of trying to kill her.

But the past can't be changed, and once the future was offering him a new beginning by her side, something different took over his heart, and even if staying hime was the one thing he wanted the most, Sasuke knew that there was still one last thing for him to do before he could finally settle. He had to see the world through his own eyes, and he knew it would take a long time for him to do so. He knew she couldn't join him, and he knew he couldn't simply ask for her to wait for him any longer than she had already waited.

He couldn't ask, but he could hope.

Hope, wish and pray for her to still be in love with him by the time he returned for good.

But he couldn't blame her if she chose to move on.

And at last, she did.

Haruno Sakura had finally reached her limit, and there was nothing he could do to change her heart. He didn't have the right to do so.

Still, love knows no right or wrong. And at that exact moment, Sasuke realized that it was finally time for him to take her.

Time for him to love her.

" - and I'm sure he will treat me kindly, and-"

" There is no way…."

" Uh? What did you say, Sasuke-kun?"

" I said…" His eyes started to shine in confidence, and before she could react, his hand held her wrist tightly, and he leaned closer to her face for her to know he was not joking at that moment. " There is no way I'm going to let you date that guy."

Her cheeks were red in a mix of anger and embarrassment, and her childish inner self was excitedly cheering up for the raven haired boy. Her heart was beating faster, and that proximity was definitely clouding her thoughts.

Damn that boy and his effect on her.

Sakura was breathing rapidly, when her emeralds started to glare at him.

Who did he think he was to give her an order?

As soon as she came to that conclusion, her confidence was brought back and she also leaned forward as if to show him she was ready to fight for her freedom. She was going to fight him for having the right to choose her own love. However, he couldn't care less about her ideals.

Uchiha Sasuke was not going to back off.

" You're not dating that guy, Sakura."

" And who do you think you are to tell me what to do, Sasuke?"

" That's not the point! Tch, just look at him! He's an even bigger loser than Naruto!"

" How can you be so sure of it, Sasuke!? He's an ANBU! He's the captain of his squad and someone Kakashi trusts with his life! He's not a loser. He's a nice guy, and you bet we are going to date!"

" As if… What did you even see in him? He's definitely not your type."

" Oh, and what would be my type? You?"

" Well, you were in love with me before, and you used to say I was cool, so… Yeah, I am your type." He smirked, annoying the girl even more.

" You…" She glared at him, not backing off a single centimeter. " Hn, at least you've said something true. I was in love with you. I'm not anymore and that's why I'll go out with Kakeru-kun! I'm moving on, and-"

" Do you love him, Sakura?"

His eyes were now capturing her in an atmosphere of tenderness and regret, and for the first time, Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

How dared he ask her something like that?

How dared he have such inviting eyes at that moment?

That boy….

" Y-You have nothing to do with this…" She tried to free herself from his grip, but he only tightened his fingers around her wrist. They still had some things to talk about before he could let her go.

" Yes, I do. You used to love me, so wether you want to or not, you need to tell me why you've stopped loving me."

" Isn't it obvious? I've been waiting for years, and now I've grown tired of waiting!"

" You're lying."

"No, Im not! I-" He pulled her closer, so their faces were mere inches apart and his breath was tickling her lips.

" The Sakura I know is too stubborn to give up like that…" His voice came out as a whisper, and her heart was almost jumping out of her chest. " She wouldn't give up on me for another guy… You still love me, Sakura. Don't deny it."

The smirk playing on his lips was the biggest evidence of his victory, and Sakura knew it very well. She knew he was right and that the Sakura he once knew wouldn't give up on him because of that. The Sakura he knew would always love him no matter what, and even if she hated to admit that, the pinkette knew she was still that same Sakura.

She knew that she still loved him.

Even if she really was trying to move on and dedicate her heart to someone else, the pink haired girl that she just couldn't bring herself to love another man. She couldn't force her heart to forget the Uchiha, but her mind was really tired of all those years of waiting. She was tired of always being put after his goals, and she was tired of waiting for something she didn't even know would happen. Their love was a love that was never sure, and that has always brought her many heartbreaks.

She was tired of getting hurt.

But she would never be tired of loving him. Never.

And that's why, when his face started to lean closer to hers, her heart was the first to tell her to answer his actions. Her heart told her to keep loving him. It told her to kiss him, but Sakura knew better than to continue to listen to her heart.

It was time for her to use her head.

Before their lips could join in a kiss, the pinkette used her other hand to push him away, and consequently free herself from his grip. She turned her face away from the Uchiha, clenching her fist in regret as the raven haired boy simply stood behind her.

So she was really going to act like that, he thought.

Yes, she was going to act like that. She was going to fight for her right to be loved.

" Sakura… We both know how things will end up. We-"

" There is no We, Sasuke-kun. There never was and never will be. I am tired, and I can't stand another heartbreak. I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with me, but I don't want to play anymore."

" There is no game, Sakura. I really-"

" Don't you dare say those words!"

"…"

" Don't you dare tie me back to you."

As she tried hard to hold back her tears, a deafening silence enveloped her whole apartment. Even if she couldn't see him, Sakura was sure his eyes were observing her, looking for the slightest signal of weakness in her words. She could tell he was expecting her to never change, but that was something she could not do anymore.

She had to change.

For her friends, for him and even for the Uchiha himself.

She had to change for herself. And if he didn't like how things were going to be, then there was nothing more for them to talk about.

" Sasuke… Please… Just leave, okay?"

" Uh?"

" You're good at this, aren't you? Just go, okay? I need to go to work and… tch, just go."

" No, Sakura, I'm not-"

" God damn it, Sasuke!"

She turned to towards him, stomping her feet against her wooden floor until she started pushing him out of her apartment. He tried to stop her, but for she was using a part of her monstrous strength, nothing could stop her at that moment.

" Wh-What are you doing!? Stop, I still have to tell you-"

Even if he tried to explain himself, the only thing he received from her when he was pushed out were his shoes. The girl closed the door behind her, locking it and walking away from there. She knew that there were still chances of a breakdown, and for that, she figured it would be better to just stay away for a while.

No matter for how long he knocked. No matter how many times he called her name, Haruno Sakura was not going to welcome him into her apartment.

She was not going to welcome him into her heart anymore.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the first, out of 4 parts! Please, tell me your opinion so far! Leave me Reviews about what you think will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, everyone! College has been taking a lot of my energy away and I barely turned on my computer this week... Still, I'm not letting it beat me XD Well, this part is more of a connective, but it's also a chance to see Jealous Sasuke again! I hope you enjoy it, and please, keep sending me reviews! I love them!

.

.

.

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto thought he was going crazy.

After all of those pornographic jutsus he has created, and after all of the stupid things he has said and done, the boy whose dream is to become Hokage truly believed there was something really wrong happening on that day.

Was he dreaming?

Was he paranoid?

Was it a genjutsu?

He certainly didn't know anymore. The only thing he knew was that seeing the almighty Uchiha Sasuke knocking desperately on their pink haired teammate's door was not normal. Something had certainly happened between those two, and if the Uzumaki didn't do anything, chances were that Sakura's door would be burned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Uchihas and their fire techniques…

" Sakura! I know you're in there, so open this damn door now! Don't make me lose my patience!"

Before the raven haired boy could activate his dark flames, the blonde came from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it with just enough strength to capture Sasuke's attention and make his bloody pearls turn immediately to see his sapphire ones. There was a burning anger taking over the Uhciha's soul, and for a moment, the blonde even considered the idea of running away as fast as he could.

Never before had Naruto seen Sasuke like that. With his hand balled in a fist, his mangekyou combined with the Rinnegan and with the most terrifying face the blonde has ever seen in his life; it was quite clear for the Uzumaki that his best friend was about to murder someone. His eyes were bloodthirsty, and for what could be concluded, only Haruno Sakura's blood would satisfy the growing need of the avenger.

Sasuke needed that girl, and Naruto was afraid to imagine what he would do to her as soon as he put his hands on her delicate body.

Someone had to stop the Uchiha.

Someone had to save the pinkette.

And this someone couldn't be any other than Uzumaki Naruto. No one else would be stupid enough to go against Sasuke during his murderous moment.

" What the hell do you want, Naruto?!" Sasuke glared at the blonde, making shivers run down Naruto's spine.

" A-Ah… Sa-Sasuke, I-I.. I didn't know you had returned…" Naruto broke into a cold sweat, taking his hand off of the Uhciha's shoulder. " Why are you knocking on Sakura-chan's door?"

" It's none of your business."

" O-Of course it is! We are a team and I have to be ready in case you murde- ehm get in a fight with her-ttebayo! I need to protect our team!"

" Tch, nothing will happen to the team. That is, if someone doesn't choose the ANBU over us!" He screamed that last phrase, making sure that the said someone could hear his voice from inside her own house.

Really mature, for sure.

" Uh? ANBU? What are you talking about, Teme?"

Naruto's blue orbs blinked in confusion and his whiskers trembled in curiosity, activating a side of his brain he had no idea existed. Fear wasn't the main feeling in his heart anymore, for a certain cockiness started to take over the blonde. Could the Uchiha really be annoyed by what Naruto thought he was?

" Tch, ask your friend. She's the one to be blamed for this whole mess. It's her fault and that idiot's!"

" Are you talking about Kakeru?"

" Hn." Sasuke looked away in annoyance, clenching his jaw. Just hearing the name of that man made him sick. And you bet Naruto realized that.

Silly Uchiha…

As the realization hit the blonde, the world seemed to have turned into a better and more colorful place. The birds were singing a happy song, the sun was shining brighter and the flowers were blooming all around the village. Konoha was a better place and it was all because a certain grumpy Uchiha was jealous. Jealous of a man whose power couldn't even compare to his own. Jealous because that one ANBU was stealing something he had considered to belong to him. Jealous because a certain Kakeru was kissing her lips.

Yes, the day Naruto has always dreamed about had just arrived.

The day when Uchiha Sasuke was Jealous over Haruno Sakura.

Oh, and how pleasant that was for the future Hokage.

After years of seeing that girl falling over heels for the oh-so-cool Sasuke-kun, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the irony. He, who has always rejected her love when they were kids. He who was always called her annoying. He who has once tried to destroy their bonds, was now there, wrapped around her finger and suffering because a random man was trying to take her heart from him. Sasuke was pissed for a man had dared to do the one thing that he was supposed to have done years before. He was burning inside over the fact that she was really considering the love of another man. And even if seeing his best friend like that was incredibly amusing for the Uzumaki, Naruto knew he had to help him.

The blonde knew he had to save that love.

Apart from his clueless and clumsy side, Naruto, more than anyone, knows how strong the love between Sasuke and Sakura is. He knows how pure and intense her feelings for the Uchiha are, and he also knows how the pinkette can affect the raven haired boy.

To be honest, he has always known.

All the times he looked tenderly at her when they were genin, and every time he tried not to involve her in his own darkness were the Uchiha's own way of demonstrating his own feelings for her. Sakura has never been just another girl in his life, and Naruto could see it every time they were together. Their love has always been silent, but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

Their love has always been there, surpassing all the barriers created by their destiny and surviving all the tragedies of their lives. Their love has survived countless wars, and that's why Naruto knew it would also survive the attack of a single ANBU. It would survive, and perhaps, it would finally flourish after the long winter that has set them apart for so long.

They deserved to be together. And the blonde would make sure to give their teammates a little push.

With a cocky smirk still playing on his lips, Naruto finally decided to put his plan into action. His wrapped hand returned to Sasuke's shoulder, making the grumpy Uchiha glare at him again, and when the raven haired boy's eyes met the hidden intentions behind the blonde's own, blue orbs; then he knew something bad was going to happen to him.

Poor Uchiha.

" What do you want, Dobe?"

"Hehe… You're jealous of Sakura-chan, aren't you-ttebayo?"

" Hn, don't be ridiculous. Uchihas don't get jealous."

" Oh, shut up. It's written all over your face, you bastard! You're jealous because she's loving someone other than you!"

" She doesn't love him!"

" If you say so…" Naruto smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. " But, you know, if you are so sure about it, and if you're not jealous either… Then why are you even so irritated for? Why are you even here?"

" Tch." Sasuke glared at him, pouting in annoyance for a while. " I am here because I'm worried about her, of course. I don't know who this Kakeru is an-"

" He's a nice guy. You don't have to worry about it-ttebayo. What else?"

" ...Then there is nothing else. I was going to invite her for lunch, but now that she doesn't want me, I'm leaving."

" Eh?! Already?"

"Yes."

" And aren't you going to do anything now?"

" No."

" Great! Then lets go get ourselves a bowl of ramen!" The Uzuamaki said, holding the Uchiha by the wrist and pulling him away from the Haruno's appartment.

" What!?"

" Yep! Since none of us have eaten lunch, and you're free now, then we're going to eat something-ttebayo!"

" Tch."

Naruto knew he had to take the boy away from there, for Sakura's apartment was still at risk of being destroyed by the Susanoo. He didn't give Sasuke a chance to protest, and as they soon arrived at Ichiraku, they both headed straight to the balcony. They sat on the stools, and Naruto didn't waste a single second before shouting his order of two miso-ramens. There weren't many people eating at the restaurant at that moment, which only helped create a peaceful atmosphere around the two best friends.

They would finally have a chance to talk about what had happened.

But for they are Naruto and Sasuke, talking wouldn't be that simple.

Nothing will ever be simple in between those two.

The silence in between them prevailed until the two bowls arrived. The slurp of the ramen in their mouthes was the only thing connecting them at that moment, and through that simple and noisy conversation, both of them could understand exactly what the other was thinking. A curiosity mixed with agony and a bit of jealousy poured all over it.

Yes, that was exactly what those slurps meant.

Now they just needed to turn those sounds into words.

And for as hard as it is to believe, Naruto had an idea how.

" So, Teme… Wanna talk about your jealousy?" He smirked, looking at the Uchiha from the corner of his right eye.

" I'm not jealous." He glared at Naruto.

" Sure sure… But if you were, what would you want to talk about?"

" I'm not jealous. I won't ever be jealous, and even if I were, you would be the last person to whom I would talk to."

" Eh?! But I'm your best friend-ttebayo!"

" Hn. Knock it off, Dobe. I'm not in a good mood."

" But, Sasuke, what abou-"

" I said knock it off, Naruto." He said firmly, almost breaking his chopsticks. Apparently, Naruto's try hadn't worked. However, there was one thing the blonde knew his friend wouldn't resist.

" Tch. Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't talk about it… But when Sakura-chan doesn't invite you to her wedding, don't blame me-ttebayo!"

" Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, making the whole place tremble in fear.

The Uchiha was definitely irritated, and playing with him wouldn't be the best of the ideas at that moment. Still, Naruto hadn't ended his move. There was still one more thing that had to be done in order to make the bomb inside the Uchiha explode.

And making it explode was exactly what the blonde wanted.

" … Don't complain when her children don't call you uncle Sasuke."

" That's it, Dobe!" He stood up, quickly grabbing the Uzumaki up by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke's jaw was clenched and if his left arm was still there, Naruto's face would have already been punched at that moment. His bomb had finally exploded, and now the blonde could finally talk to his best friend.

" Come on, Teme. Let it all out. All your stupid jealousy."

" I'm not jealous!"

" Then why are you so mad-ttebayo!?'"

" I've said it already! I'm worried about her! I don't know the guy and I don't want him to hurt her!"

"Hurt her in the same way you did?"

" …This is completely different." The Uchiha let go off Naruto's shirt, looking away with a hint of regret in his dark eyes. That was certainly a sensitive part of the Uchiha's life and Naruto knew exactly about it.

" Different? How so? You've hurt her in all possible ways, Teme. I'm sure Sakura-chan has learned a thing or two from it all."

" Look, Naruto, It is different because I know I-"

" Because you love her?"

The Uhciha's eyes widened and his throat went dry.

Since when had Naruto become so smart?

Those words hit the Uchiha with enough strength to make him fall back to the stool, where he sat and kept looking straight at his bowl. He couldn't believe the Dobe had figured something like that in a matter of seconds when it took him years to reach the same conclusion.

Yes, Sasuke loves her. That's a fact.

And not being able to give her his love was killing him inside. Sasuke wanted to be the one by her side, and not that stupid ANBU. He was supposed to have kissed her at that moment, and no matter how hard it was for him to admit, Naruto was right. He was jealous.

But there was no way he would say that out loud.

He wouldn't have to.

Not while the one by his side was his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

It took the blonde some time to finally return to his own stool, and when he did, Sasuke's voice immediately started to come out. Naruto's plan had, definitely, worked.

" I'm worried about her. She's important to me and I don't want her to get hurt. You should be feeling the same thing, Naruto. Aren't you worried at all?"

" Eh? I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

Sasuke glared at him. The joking time was over.

" Hehe… Of course I worry about her. Sakura-chan is also important for me. She's like my sister-ttebayo."

" Then how can you be so calm? Shouldn't we be worried as her brothers?"

" Uh? But who said you are her brother, Teme?"

" Tch. I feel the same way you do about her, Dobe…"

" Oh, you do? Do you really see her as your sister?"

"… Yes… I think."

" Hn… And you still call me an idiot."

" What!?"

" You don't see her as a sister, you bastard! You like her! Like… Really like her-ttebayo! And that's why you're jealous. You don't want her near another man because YOU want to be THAT man."

" D-Don't be ridiculous, Dobe. Hn, and even if that was true, she doesn't love me any-"

"Oh, Sakura-chan is still head over heels for you. She just doesn't show it that much anymore."

" How do you know that?"

" I am her best friend, Teme. I know it all."

" Aah… You even knew about that Kakeru, right?" He said angrily, with a threatening tone escaping his tongue. " Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

" UH? Tell you about him? And how was I supposed to have told you when you literally disappeared for 7 freaking months-ttebayo!?"

" Tch."

" Maybe that's why Sakura-chan is trying to move on, you know…? Maybe if you just sta-"

" I can't stay."

" Uh?"

" I can't stay, Naruto… There is still more I have to do before I can come back for good."

 _Before I can come back for her_

" Uhm… And how do you think she feels about it?"

" Uh?"

" Have you ever considered her opinion, Teme?"

" Her opinion? I don't want her to get involved with my sins, Naruto. I want to-"

" Stop being so selfish, you bastard! She's been involved with them. She's involved with them since the beginning and I'm sure she doesn't mind it. In fact, she wants to be involved in them because they are a part of you!"

The Uhciha's lips parted in awe and his eyes widened due to how intelligent his best friend was sounding. It all made sense. Every single word Naruto had said made perfect sense knowing Sakura as he does. Looking back at all the times he left the village, Sasuke now could see how the pinkette had almost begged him for a place by his side. Since the beginning, Sakura has been trying to be a part of his life, and not only of the good parts.

She has always wanted to be a part of it all.

That girl….

She really is annoying.

Too bad he realized it when it was already too late for them. When she got tired of waiting for him and when her heart decided to look for someone who would properly take care of her.

When she decided to move on.

Or at least that was what he thought.

" Hn, you're right, Naruto…"

"Eh? About what?"

" Everything… I really am selfish and now I even feel like an idiot for trying to destroy her chances of being happy with another guy."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

" Hn. I won't stand in her way anymore, Naruto… I wish her all the happiness of the world by Kakeru's side."

At such words, Naruto felt his whole world falling apart. Sasuke couldn't be serious about that, right? After everything they talked about, the Uchiha couldn't seriously be giving up on her and on their love.

He couldn't be that much of an idiot, Naruto thought.

Unfortunately, for the blonde, his best friend was worse than himself when the matter was love.

His love for the pink haired girl.

And Naruto wouldn't simply accept those words without doing anything to stop that nonsense.

This time, the one who stood up and held the other by the collar of the shirt was Naruto. The blonde was so angry at his friend that he didn't wait for Sasuke to swallow his lunch, making the Uchiha almost choke. The blonde's sapphire orbs were glaring at the Uchiha, who only stared at his best friends in surprise.

Sasuke was really an idiot.

" What the hell are you doing, Naruto?"

" How can you be so stupid, Teme?! You can't let her continue with this whole thing!"

" Uh? Weren't you the one saying he's a nice guy?"

" He is a nice guy. He's nicer than you, but it's clear that she doesn't love him, you bastard! She loves you, so you better do something about it-ttebyo!"

" …." The Uchiha's eyes turned into a deadly glare, as his arm went to free himself from Naruto's grip. All the anger from before was returning, and the one who would suffer the consequences of it would be the blonde. " Hn, And what do you want me to do? Go after her and tell her she doesn't love him?! I've done that already, Usuratonkachi!"

" Humm, but you've probably said something that made her mad."

" Hn, I don't remember saying anything to irritate her."

" Tch… You can't let her do this, Teme. Be a man dattebayo! Show her you're better than him!"

" How am I supposed to do it, you idiot?"

" I don't know, and I don't care. Just do something. You are an Uchiha, aren't you? You can't let a random guy take her away from you!"

Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was actually that same idiotic boy from before, or if the blonde was having an epiphany on that morning, for his words were finally making sense for the first time in his life. Naruto was right, again. Sasuke is an Uchiha. The last of the Uchihas, and you can bet he is better than a random ANBU. He's not going to lose her after finally figuring out his own feelings. He would be the one making her happy, and not that ANBU. He was going to be the one by her side, and his brain had already thought of a plan to approach the pinkette.

He was going to win her over.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

And he couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

Unfortunately, his idea would suffer a delay.

" Hn, You're right, Dobe… I'm better than him."

" Thats the cocky bastard I know!"

" I'm better than anyone in this village." He smirked, closing his eyes as if to enjoy his conclusion.

" Tch… You really are a bastard."

" Hn, Thank you, Naruto. I guess eating something helped me think better. That sudden idea of yours really helped."

" Sudden?" Naruto arced his brows in confusion. " Coming to Ichiraku was not something unplanned, Teme."

"Were you really intending to come over for lunch then?"

" Yep. I was going to invite Sakura-chan for a team lunch, but then I saw you…"

" Team lunch? Then does it mean…"

At that moment, their eyes turned to welcome the two other members of the team who had finally arrived for their appointment. One of them was the painter, who had just exited the flower shop, and the other was no one other than the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, dressed in his old, dark clothes, but without the forehead protector decorating his head. They were a little late, but at least, they were there.

" Hello hello… Naruto, Sasuke… Sorry for the delay. Escaping from Yamato wasn't that easy this time."

" Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled, welcoming his former sensei, who politely smiled from under his mysterious mask as he sat by Sasuke's side.

" I didn't know you were going to be here too, traitor-kun." Sai said, sitting right next to Naruto, offering them one of his creepy smiles. "Is Ugly coming over too?"

" Nope. We had an emergency, so it's gonna be just us boys-ttebayo." Naruto explained, as the Uchiha glared at the artist for using that disrespectful name to call the pinkette.

If not for the Homage by their side

" Emergency?" Kakashi asked, furrowing his brows in curiosity. As the Hokage, all the emergencies have to be notified for him, and as their teacher, anything involving his students also involves him, even if a certain Uchiha doesn't want to.

" Nothing happened."

" Teme discovered about Kakeru."

" Oh. So you've finally realized you love our Sakura? I was really starting to worry about you, Sasuke." The proud teacher said, as a smile took over his lips.

" Tch, this is none of your business, Kakashi."

"Uhmm… So it means you're jealous because there is another male messing with your property?'" Sai continued, trying to remember about those social study books he has read.

" I'm not jealous, you freak!"

"Yeah, right…"

" Naruto!"

" We are your friends, Teme! You can count on us for this stuff-ttebayo!"

" Tch… I should just go home already and prepare myself for tomorrow."

" I agree, Sasuke. You should definitely rest because I've signed you up for a mission tomorrow morning." The Hokage informed him, almost making his student have a heart attack.

Sasuke certainly didn't see that coming.

" What?! But I have plans."

" Sorry, I didn't know about your jealousy crises…"

Sasuke glared at the Hokage, who couldn't help but feel amused.

That silly student of his.

Sasuke would definitely love the surprise that awaited for him.

" It's a simple mission, don't worry… You'll just need to retrieve a scroll. It will be easy, and it will also give you the opportunity to know Kakeru-kun a bit."

" What?! He's going to?!"

" Actually, you'll be going with his team."

" Tch. I refuse."

" You can't refuse, to be honest… Even if you don't remember, I am the Hokage."

" Tch, I'm going home." Sasuke said, standing up and leaving some money on the balcony. He was definitely not happy with the news, and knowing he would have to face his rival in the morning wasn't helping at all.

It would definitely be a troublesome mission.

But perhaps he could use that opportunity to-

" And don't even think about getting rid of him, you hear me, Sasuke?"

" Tch…"

He couldn't promise that.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **A/N:** it's finally here, guys! Part 3 out of 4 haha this one was supposed to be short, but... Tch, I always say this XD I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your Reviews! Not only they help the development of the pic, but they also make me incredibly happy!(yeah... I like to be happy, guys... XD) Get ready for the last part of Her Choice!

.

.

As soon as he stepped out of his apartment, the morning of his departure showed itself to be quite cold for the spring time. The breeze against his exposed face made goose bumps spread all over his body, and for a moment, he even considered returning inside to grab a scarf to protect his neck. He sucked in a breath in annoyance, instead, and started his way towards the main gate of the village hidden in the leaves. The gate he has crossed oh-so-many times, and the village he has once left behind in order to pursue his revenge.

The home he didn't mind leaving behind.

But if there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to do at that moment, was walking away from his beloved Konoha.

" Stupid mission…."

Against his own will, the raven haired boy walked around Konoha, exposing his annoyed pout to whoever wanted to see. For it was still too early for any normal soul to be awake, most of the streets he walked through were deserted, not showing any sign of life. The village was still asleep, and after getting used to the low temperature, Sasuke realized he appreciated the deep silence in which he was enveloped.

There was nothing to disturb his thoughts as his feet slowly carried him around that nostalgic universe that was Konoha in the early hours of the morning. His eyes wandered around, paying attention to each detail and to each color that painted that village lost in time. All those houses, those roofs and the outdoors had their own peculiar coloration, mixing or not with the gray, sunless sky that hovered over his head. Some colors were warmer, others were colder, but suddenly, all of them lost their life when a blooming cherry tree came into his sight.

Oh, and what a beautiful way to contrast such a hazy morning.

His body stopped immediately as soon as the tree was standing in front of him. There were some pink petals creating a carpet around his feet, and the floral scent teased his nostrils, embracing all of the Uhciha's other senses and trapping him into a different reality ruled by the cherry tree. He could hear its branches dancing with the wind, feel the softness of the petals that dared to touch his welcoming, stretched hand; taste its sweet flavor and see its bright pink contrasting the ghostly gray that had spread around him.

Sasuke's world was now as pink as a cherry blossom.

And his heart knew exactly what was blinding his eyes to the other colors of the nature.

 _Sakura_

Connecting the girl to the flower that originated her name was pretty much spontaneous for him. It was clear that the whole atmosphere surrounding him was nothing more than a metaphor to his current emotional state, to which he had spent the whole night trying to reach a consensus with his inner thoughts. He learned to accept those new emotions in his life, so he could mold them into something that would help him bring her love back to him. Sasuke would turn that jealousy into a powerful weapon just like he once did with his revengeful impulses.

He would walk around that grayish world and bring back its colors.

He would bring his beloved cherry blossom back.

Still living in his metaphorical reality, the Uchiha let out a deep sigh before stuffing his hand into his warm pocket, and returning to his previous path towards the main gates. For he has lived long inside his own pitch-black darkness, his eyes didn't mind that gray emptiness surrounding him at that moment. Sasuke understood that all that monochromacy was caused by the lack of her love in his life, and he knew that nothing could be done about that. Not until that stupid mission was over, at least.

For the next two days, the raven haired Uchiha would have to cope with that colorless world, and with the hollow left by her departure. He would have to get used to the indifferent flowers that would eventually show up during the mission, and most of all, he would have to get used to the sound of their memories whispering near his ear as he crossed the places where they used to go together in Konoha. Where each place holds a different kind of nostalgia, all of them bringing a different ache to his beating heart. Walking around home had never been so hard, for sure.

It was as if she was going to show up at any minute whenever he crossed a different familiarity of the village. From inside the closed stores, through the invisible hordes of people around the streets, and mainly, by his side; Sasuke found himself wishing for her to be where she was supposed to be from the very start. He wanted her and that silly smile of hers right by his side, but he knew that such thing wouldn't happen.

He knew she wasn't there.

He knew that there was a chance that she would never be there anymore.

And he knew that wishing for her to be waiting for him at the bridge where the team 7 used to meet, would be just another way of fooling his heart.

Sakura wouldn't be there, he thought.

Oh, and how being mistaken felt good at that moment.

His black pearls couldn't believe when they saw that pink aura in the middle of that whole gray. At first, he thought that was just his imagination playing tricks on his mind, but soon he realized he couldn't care less if that girl was real or not. She was there, standing beautifully on their bridge and delicately leaning against the wooden rail. Sakura was beautiful, while her eyes were focused on the running flow of the water and her short hair tickled her shoulders at each new breeze that crossed that valley. The pinkette was there, and that was the only thing that matter at that moment.

"Sakura…"

His voice was deep and she waited until he was just a few meters away from her before turning to face him. Her green orbs were not grey as the rest of the world, and her floral scent was warming up his whole body. The girl shyly offered him a smile, and politely took a step away from the bridge rail. She was trying to say something, he could tell that. And to be honest, he also had some things to tell her. The only thing was deciding who would be the first to start their dialogue.

" Sasuke-kun… Good morning."

" … Morning. What are you doing here, Sakura?"

" I was waiting for you…"

" What?!" His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened. Could it be that she had realized the obvious? " Why is that?"

" I-I…" She scratched the back of her neck nervously before finally taking a deep breath. " I heard you were going out on a mission and I just wanted to apologize to you."

" Apologize for what?"

" Ah… You know… The way I pushed you out of my apartment and all… That was not fair and this is not how teammates should interact, right?"

" Teammates?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion, clearly bothered by the said category.

" Yeah… We are teammates and we should always try our best to have a good relationship, right? I don't want things to be awkward between us, so I have decided to meet you before your mission and apologize to you in person."

The expression ruling her face showed the Uchiha more than just what she had told him. It is true that he could see that superficial worry in her pouting lips, but he could also see the fear of regret filling her emeralds. It was clear that she didn't want to give a chance to the destiny to set them apart forever through an accidental death. Sakura didn't want to risk not being able to face him ever again after that mission. That, and she also didn't want him to disappear from her life.

Not again.

But that didn't mean her heart would accept him back with the same love as before. She was still trying to move on, after all.

"Hn."He smirked. "I'm glad you realized that."

" Yeah… Then, does it mean we're cool?"

" Yeah, we're cool."

" Cool, I guess…" She smiled shyly, letting their entire new situation sink in.

Her head tilted to the right, making her locks slide over her shoulder. It was clear that her aura had become lighter after just that simple answer. She could look him in the eyes again and nourish a healthy, strong bond with the boy that has always played an important role in her life.

That was certainly a very mature decision from a very mature girl.

Unfortunately, when it comes to his emotions, there is nothing mature in Uchiha Sasuke's personality.

"Also, I appreciate your effort on waking up early just to come and talk to me. You can go back to bed now, Sakura…"

" Uh? Bed? Are you crazy, Sasuke-kun?" She chuckled, as her feet started to take her away from there, making the Uchiha follow unconsciously. " I'm going with you to the main gate."

"Really? Are you also going?"

" No, but… Kakeru-kun is, and I told him I would be there to set him off."

And so, his body suddenly froze. His feet stopped moving, his throat went dry, his heart skipped a beat and a murderous wish started to take over the Uchiha.

Did he really hear what he thought he did?

Did she really say that name?

Did she really add that suffix?!

You bet she did. And you can also bet he didn't like that at all.

As the pinkette innocently walked in front of him and blabbed about something he just couldn't focus on; a hurricane of anger made a mess inside his head. Of all the things she could have said at that moment, that one little piece of information about the uninvited ANBU was the one thing he just couldn't accept. After that surprise and a sincere apology, how could she still consider that guy as a part of her life? How could she still think of that ANBU? How could she have woken up so early for a man like him!? Sasuke just couldn't understand her anymore. When he finally thought she was getting back to her normal-self, her disturbed personality took over her and started talking about that stranger Kakeru-kun.

Sakura had certainly gone crazy.

Didn't she just say she was going to be by the Uhciha's side again?

Not really… But that didn't mean her return wasn't implicit in her words, right?

Actually…

Well, whether she meant it or not was just a detail, Sasuke thought. It still didn't give her the right to do what she had just done.

Sakura couldn't go to the main gates just to see that ANBU. And Sasuke would make sure to make her change her mind.

Or at least he would try…

"I really can't believe you, Sakura."

" Uh?" She stopped, turning to face him with a blank face. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

" I can't believe you're actually going to set that guy off!"

" And what's the big deal about it? Kakeru-kun and I are go-"

" No, you're not!" He glared at her, turning his hand into a fist.

So that was his mature side, she thought.

Uchihas…

" Tch… I can't believe you're still jealous, Sasuke! Didn't you say we were cool?!"

" And didn't you say you broke up with him!?"

"No, I d-"

" It doesn't matter! You're not going to that gate, Sakura. I forbid you!"

" You what?!"

" You heard me! Go home, now, Haruno!"

" As if I would ever follow your orders, Uchiha!"

" Don't make me lose my patience, Sakura! Go back home, or else I-"

" Or else, what?! I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke."

And so, their eyes were set in fire during that challenging connection. His dark pearls were trying their best to intimidate the owner of those burning emeralds, but what really happened was the opposite. The flames emanating from that girl's eyes were just too frightening to be stared at. They were consuming every particle of air in between them, causing the Uchiha to suffocate for a moment as their ocular war went on.

Even if she doesn't hold the same bloody heritage as him, Sasuke had to admit that her own pearls were equally powerful. They're full of courage and confidence, beautifully exposing the rosette's wild and tame-less side. Her eyes are the windows to her soul.

The soul of a warrior.

A warrior that was able to tame his sharingan.

Oh, and how stunning that warrior is.

" Tch… You're annoying." He said, resuming his walk and leaving her some feet behind.

"Tch… You're impossible, Sasuke…"

With her arms crossed over her chest, Sakura watched as the raven haired boy walked in front of her. He had his hand inside his pocket, and the soft breeze was playing with his hair.

That Uchiha…

Even if Sakura was incredibly pissed at his words and at his attitude, her eyes couldn't simply leave him as they continued their way towards the gate. She felt as if burning a hole on the back of his head, while wanting to punch her own face for even allowing her heart to beat faster for him.

That stupid Uchiha…

How could he still have that effect on her? How could she still allow him to play such an important role in her life? He, who has left her behind more than once, he, who has dared to tell her what to do. He, who has always owned her heart. Even if she was decided to move on from her unconditional love, Sakura could clearly understand that it was a lot easier to say it than do it. Forgetting such a strong love was not simple, and even if she had let the ANBU enter her life, finding a space for both of them was basically impossible. The conflict inside her body was driving her insane, and she really couldn't decide what part of her body to follow.

Her mind was saying: Fool, forget him.

Her heart was saying: Don't let go.

And her fists were begging her to punch him after all of those orders he dared to give her.

That stupid Uchiha…

That stupid, charming and beautiful Uchiha.

Why did he have to make things so hard for her?!

Why did he have to hurt her like that?

The pinkette didn't know.

But all of that spacing out was about to cause her a new kind of pain. A perfumed and masculine kind of pain.

The Haruno girl only returned to reality when she felt her face bumping onto something well-defined and with an addictive scent of male cologne. At first she was surprised, but when she looked up and found the Uchiha towering over her, with his back turned to her and his eyes set on something ahead of him, Sakura's surprise was quickly replaced by a sudden anger that only the raven haired boy could ignite on her.

Stopping in front of her just so she could bump onto him.

Really mature, she thought.

But before any of her thoughts could meet the external world, Sasuke began his last, deep speech before he could leave the village in a mission.

" Sasuke-kun, you-"

" Sakura."

His voice was deep, his posture straightened, and soon, a dark veil surrounded them. Her whole world changed after seeing how serious he was, and as a signal of respect, Sakura remained quiet as he finished his line of thought.

" If you had to choose only one of us to come back alive from this mission… Who would it be?"

Sakura did not see that coming. Her throat went dry, her eyes widened and all the air caged in her lungs escaped through her open mouth.

What kind of question was that?

As the Uchiha simply resumed his path towards the gate ahead of them, the rosette was left behind with a mess in her thoughts and in her feelings. How could she choose only one of them to keep living? How could she decide the future of their lives? That decision was not up to her, for as a doctor, her job is to keep them all alive. Both the former avenger and the gentle ANBU deserve to return from that mission.

Both of them deserve to live.

But which one deserves to be loved by the pinkette?

After spending a couple of seconds trying to solve the puzzle, the Haruno girl finally understood the meaning behind Sasuke's question. He was not asking her to choose in between their lives, no. He was asking her to make a choice in her heart that could end up condemning one of them to a loveless life. A loveless life that, according to the Uchiha, would not be worth living. He had certainly been wise with his words, for in no moment he made her responsible for their lives. Sasuke simply put an end to that conflict of what-ifs and extreme jealousy. He set a deadline for his battle against Kakeru.

He marked the day of his possible death with one simple question.

As expected from Uchiha Sasuke, she thought, as she continued watching him from behind. Once again, he was walking away from his village, leaving behind some words that only she could decipher. Once again, he was leaving her behind with nothing but his true feelings.

That bastard.

Once the girl finally snapped out of that trance, she shook her head and ran towards where Sasuke, Kakeru and the rest of the team were. Her eyes connected to Sasuke's dark pearls for a brief moment, and she made herself clear that, no matter the circumstances, she wouldn't accept his question. The Uchiha, then, was the one who broke their eye contact, as he looked away from her burning emeralds. He didn't want to argue at that moment. It was almost time for them to go, after all.

" Sakura-chan!" Kakeru said, smiling brightly as the pinkette approached him. She also offered him a smile, to which he blushed faintly. That blush, of course, did not pass unseen by a pair of curious, dark pearls.

" Good morning, Kakeru-kun. As you've asked me, I came to set you off."

" I-I'm so happy!" He said abruptly, acting like a desperate goofy in love. Amusing, Sasuke thought. " I'm sorry to make you wake up so early, but be sure this will help me a lot during the mission!"

" I hope it does… I want you back safely… All of you."

" hehe Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We will be okay! It's an easy mission, and I'll do my best!"

" I'm counting on you then."

" Also, I'll make sure to get to know Sasuke-san! He's one of your best friends, and I can't wait to know more about him!"

"Eh? Get to know Sasuke? Why?"

" Uh? And why not, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Sakura…" The Uchiha finally gave in to his ego and approached them with a smirk on his lips. Nothing good could come from that, Sakura knew. " Why can't I get to know Kakeru? I need to see if he's suited for you… It's my job as your… best friend."

The Haruno girl glared at him, while the innocent Kakeru simply laughed at Sasuke's words.

That sarcastic bastard…

" I'm sure we will be great friends, Sasuke-san!"

" I'm counting on that. Also, I have many stories about our genin days, right, Sakura? I'm sure you would love to hear how she said she lov-"

" Isn't time for you to get going!?" The pinkette cut him off, shaking her hands in front of the Uchiha's mouth. Kakeru laughed again, thinking that maybe she was a bit embarrassed of her own past.

Barely he knew…

"I think you're right, Sakura-chan." the ANBU captain said, clapping his hands excitedly.

" I'll continue the story later then." Sasuke said, smirking once again.

" Don't you dare…" The girl glared at her teammate, fusillading him with her emeralds.

" Hn."

"I guess I'll see you two in a couple of days then…Be careful, both of you… And don't run away anymore, Sasuke-kun… Naruto wouldn't like it."

" Tch. We'll be back soon."

" Yes! You don't have to worry, Sakura-chan! We'll be going then."

After hearing such words from the ANBU, the Uchiha, unconsciously, took a step away from them, as he waited for the captain to follow him. He was waiting to hear some steps coming towards him, but much to his dislike, he heard nothing.

What could be taking him so long? She had already said her good-byes, then what could be missing?

Something Sasuke would definitely not approve.

It was at the same time the Uchiha turned to see what was happening that a sudden anger took over him.

That ANBU couldn't really be serious about that…

When Sasuke looked at them, not only Kakeru had his eyes closed, but he was also leaning forward to plant another kiss on Sakura's lips. He had certainly lost the fear of death at that moment. Who did he think he was to do such thing with Sakura? And in front of his dark pearls?! No… Certain things couldn't be accepted. And the Uchiha would make sure to preserve her image, and most of all, her lips.

" Let's go, captain!" Sasuke said, literally wrapping his arm around Kakeru's neck and dragging the ANBU away from the girl. Sakura was surprised at the Uchiha's sudden reaction, but for knowing her teammate, her surprise dissipated soon after that. In fact, she even found that amusing as both of them parted towards their mission. She hoped to see them soon, as she waved her hand in the air and thought about Sasuke's question.

Choosing one of them to return home…

Could she really do this?

Probably not, but when his dark pearls turned to face her one last time, her heart almost stopped.

It's always like this in the end, she thought.

He leaves, she stays.

He fights, she loves.

He asks, she chooses.

And this time, the future of those sons of the Leaf would depend on her choice.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **A/N** : AH! The last chapter is finally here! It took me a LONG time, but it's finally done! I had a great time writing Her Choice, and all the positive feedback that I've received definitely helped me concluding this! Thank you all for the patience and everything, and as always, I hope you enjoy this! Please, Leave me your final Reviews for this story!

.

The beeping sound of the cardiac monitor was the only sound echoing around those cold, gray hallways. The dense atmosphere could be easily cut with a knife, and the heavy burden on those ninjas' shoulders was making them suffocate in a room filled with oxygen.

" I'm sorry…"

The voice was hoarse as if it had been trapped inside for way too long. There was a hint of courage in it, too, for it had dared to leave during the situation like that.

A situation in which a person had barely escaped death.

A death that was supposed to have come for another person, and not to the boy laying unconscious in that hospital bed. It was a stolen sentence, but a sentence nevertheless.

A sentence to which her choice had been the verdict.

" I'm sorry, Naruto-senpai… I shouldn't have let my guard down… I shouldn't have let him save me… I should be the one in that bed, and not… Sasuke-san."

Kakeru's eyes were aiming at the floor, not daring to make any contact with the Uzumaki's sapphire orbs. He was ashamed of himself, as a ninja and as the captain of that team. He knew that he shouldn't have let his mind drift away during such a critical moment, but still, he let it, and ironically, he was not the one who suffered the consequences of his neglect.

It should have been an easy mission. It should have been simple, and no one should have gotten hurt. And even if the destiny had prepared that bloody kind of scenario, the one who should have faced it shouldn't have been the Uchiha. He had already done his part and had already knocked down his own quota of enemies. He is Uchiha Sasuke, a legendary hero and Haruno Sakura's dear friend. Things shouldn't have ended up like that.

Sasuke shouldn't have taken that hit for him.

He shouldn't be in that stupid bed.

With clenched fists and gritted teeth, the ANBU captain tortured himself, as he allowed his own, guilty thoughts to consume every inch of him.

It was my fault

His heart was aching, his body was shaking, and there was sweat soaking his clothes.

No one will ever forgive me

He was about to have a nervous breakdown, and no one would even notice.

No one would even care.

No one but the one who will become Hokage.

In a gentle move, the Uzumaki placed his hand on Kakeru's shoulder, making the captain turn to face him. Naruto noticed the desperation in his eyes, and immediately, the Uzumaki offered him one of his bright, contagious smiles. And that smile, at that moment, made all the difference.

" Look, you don't have to apologize. Sasuke will be okay. Things like this happen-ttebayo."

Naruto's voice was calm and serene, and that certainly helped Kakeru feeling a little less devastated. Looking at the blonde, the ANBU finally realized why Sakura admires him so much. It was clear that he was worried sick about his best friend, and more than Kakeru, Naruto was impatient to see his best friend all healthy again. He wanted to be there with him, on that mission, in that room, by his side. The Uzumaki wanted to be there, but at that moment, he knew there was someone else who needed him. Someone who was suffering even more than the Uchiha. And for that person, he would be strong. For Kakeru, he controlled his feelings and stood by his side.

Sasuke would be okay, Naruto knew.

Kakeru needed him more than the Uchiha did. And that need would be even more evident as soon as that girl finished the maze created by the hospital hallways.

" N-Naruto-senpai… I don't understand why he did it. Why would he even sacrifice himself for me? I'm nothing compared to him. He is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am… I-"

" You are you, Kakeru."

" Uh?" His eyes widened, and even if the Uzumaki had said such simple words, Kakeru couldn't simply understand the meaning behind them.

Being himself… So what?

" You see… I know Sasuke and it took me years to finally understand that bastard. He's impulsive when it comes to such things. He doesn't think much when it comes to making Sakura-chan happy."

" Sa-Sakura-san? Did he…?"

" He saved you because he probably realized you can make her happy… And her happiness is the most important thing for him at the moment-ttebayo."

" D-Does he…" His throat went dry, and for a moment, Kakeru didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer to his unspoken question. He didn't know if he wanted to change the way he felt towards the one laying on that hospital bed.

He didn't know if he wanted to make that friend turn into a rival.

But in his heart, he knew he had to know. If he really loved her, he had to know who could take her away.

After swallowing dry, Kakeru continued. " Does he love her?"

Naruto's orbs widened for a moment, but soon, his surprised expression melted into a softer one. He turned his attention towards the door of his best friend's room, letting out an honest sigh. There was no point in lying to that boy, right?

"Yes… He loves her, and for that, he wants her to be happy. And in you, he sees someone who can make her smile."

" W-What? Me? But what about him?"

" Sasuke has hurt her many times and he thinks he can't give her the love she deserves." Naruto smiled weakly, placing his right hand on his hip. " He thinks he isn't good enough-ttebayo."

The ANBU captain felt his heart aching even more after the blonde's words. As he had expected, he was now seeing Sasuke in a different way, but not in the way he had expected. He saw Sasuke as a real man, to whom he owned respect and to whom he was in debt. For saving his life, Kakeru owned the Uchiha the mission to make that girl happy. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He would honor Sasuke's decision, and would make sure to make her smile for the rest of her life.

As the Uchiha had decided, Kakeru would take care of Sakura.

But who said she would simply accept being taken care of like that?

" I-I will make her happy, Naruto-senpai. I promise you that I'll take care of her like Sasuke-san wants me to. I won't disappoint him, you have my word."

" Hehe… Sasuke would like to hear that." The Uzumaki nodded, trying to make him feel comfortable with his decision. Even if he knew exactly what would happen, Naruto respected Kakeru's position, and just like Sasuke, he knew his pink haired friend would certainly be happy by that man's side.

The only problem was that both he and his Sakura-chan knew that her heart would forever belong to the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. And the time for Kakeru to understand that had finally arrived.

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by the rapid sound of steps against the floor of the hospital hallways. The person- a girl from the click of the heels- seemed to be desperate, for the resonance of her feet struggling to get to her destination was a lot more intense than anyone that had crossed their way during the time they were standing there.

She was certainly in a hurry.

But that was acceptable for the one she was looking for was the love of her life.

It didn't take long before her image was revealed to those boys' eyes. Her hair was bright pink, the hem of her lab coat was flying behind her back and her emerald eyes were determinately set on the door ahead of her. Through her eyes, nothing else could be seen. No one mattered, nothing stood in her way, and nothing would make her stop.

Nothing nor no one.

" Sakura-chan! You're finally here!" Kakeru waved, with a shy smile playing on his lips. He was hoping to hear her voice, for he knew it would make him feel better.

That girl could heal his heart.

But as Naruto had predicted, she was about to break it.

"Sasuke-san will be okay. He will-"

And at that moment, when she passed right through him, leaving a void blank that smelled like a soft, spring breeze behind; not even Kakeru could deny that she wasn't beautiful. With her heart filled with love and devotion, Haruno Sakura left him behind in order to protect the one she has always loved. She left him for Uchiha Sasuke, and even if it hurt- even if his eyes were widened, his heart had skipped a beat and the air escaped his lungs- Kakeru admired that girl as she ran towards the love of her life.

What a lucky bastard, he thought.

"Sakura-" Kakeru started, but before he could take a single step towards the girl, the Uzumaki's hand created a barrier in between them, making the captain stop.

" Don't." Naruto nodded, and he waited until the girl was inside the room to lower his hand.

" But senpai…"

" You see… I told you some things about Sasuke, but you also need to learn a thing or two about Sakura-chan."

" What is it?"

" She loves that bastard more than anything."

" She does? Then why-"

" No matter how many times she has tried to get rid of that love, in the end, she always realizes she shouldn't even have tried. He is the love of her life and none of us have a chance against him… Believe me, I've spent some years trying as well."

" Y-You too, senpai?"

" Yep… She's an amazing girl… It took me some time to accept it, but now I couldn't be happier for them-ttebayo!"

" Happy?"

" Hehe… You'll understand as soon as you see how beautiful her smile is when she's by his side. It's impossible not to cheer for them."

"Oh… I see. In this case, I should just go, right?"

" I'll be going too. Let's go get ourselves a bowl of ramen-ttabyo!" Naruto said, wrapping his arm around Kakeru's shoulder and dragging the ANBU away. He knew the boy would suffer, but he would get over it one day. In the same way he did, Kakeru would also learn to be happy for them.

He would learn to be happy for the blooming of their true love.

—

Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she opened that door. She breathed heavily, as her ribcage went up and down frantically and her heart was almost jumping from her chest. Her body was shaking, as her hand slowly slipped from the doorknob after finally closing the only connection with the outside world.

The atmosphere was peaceful, there was no breeze invading their silence and the boy she was so desperately looking for was laying there, just some meters away from her reach. He was so close, and yet, Sakura did not move. She simply stood there, not moving a single muscle as she tried to convince herself that what her eyes were seeing was not a dream.

Trying to convince herself that he was alive.

An overload of feelings hit her at that exact moment, and Sakura released a relieved sigh. Ever since she had been informed about what had happened during his mission, the pinkette couldn't breathe, think or talk straight. She had been desperate from the moment she heard about all the cuts, the lost blood and broken bones; and only now that she was finally facing him, the girl could feel better.

She could feel innocent.

His question was the first thing that came to her mind when Tsunade informed her about the Uchiha's situation. For her master was the one at the hospital by the time the ninjas carried Sasuke in, the former Hokage had all the details regarding the boy's condition and what had driven him to such state.

At first, Sakura was mad at him for acting so recklessly, and mad at herself for not being there to protect him. She was feeling ashamed for not being there when he was first brought to the hospital, but that feeling eventually changed into guilt when she discovered that Sasuke had done what he did to save Kakeru. She felt guilty, shocked and desolated when she realized that she almost lost the love of her life due to a stubborn and selfish act of a pseudo-independence.

She tried to get rid of her dying love for him, and the Uchiha almost got himself killed for that.

She tried to set herself free, but almost got tied to an eternal grieve.

She tried not to love him, but in the end, her love for him only got stronger.

And after almost losing him, Haruno Sakura finally learned that love can't be molded by logic. Love doesn't obey any law, and not even her monstrous strength can alter such thing.

When the trembling ceased, the pinkette finally managed to order her feet to move. Slowly, she approached the right side of his bed, where he was peacefully sleeping, with his right arm uncovered by the blanket, and completely unaware of her presence. With her eyes carefully observing him, Sakura noticed as his dark hair covered the sides of his face, and as there were bandages wrapped all over his chest. There were some minor scratches going down all the way from his face to the point of his exposed fingers, and there were some wires connecting his body to the electrocardiogram. At that moment, Sakura didn't feel as a medic at all. She didn't even try to understand what was happening to him, choosing, instead, to simply observe him as he slept.

Oh, and how peaceful he was at that moment.

Her hand went to caress his hair, sliding down to his cheek, as the back of her fingers felt the warmth of his soft skin. Sakura, then, smiled weakly at him, carefully leaning down to press her lips against the center of his forehead. It was not like he could feel it or anything due to the heavy painkillers, but the girl chose to do it anyway. It was a delicate, soft gesture that showed him how much she cares, and showed her that she could allow herself to let her guard down at that moment. That kiss connected their worn out hearts and their tired bodies in an intimately tender way. And at that moment, a bit of tenderness was all they needed.

It didn't take long before her shaking legs succumbed to her weight and she allowed herself to sit on the wooden stool by the side of his bed. Sakura, then, held his hand carefully over the sheets, and unconsciously started to draw invisible circles on the back of his hand with her own thumb. That cycling movement trapped her even deeper in her thoughts, as she thought about all the mean things she said to him in the past few days.

Did she even welcome him back?

Sakura had certainly being cruel, and now she could feel the regret consuming her soul. She would definitely apologize as soon as he woke up, not mattering how long it would take. She wouldn't leave his side ever again, and she would wait for the time he opened those dark pearls of his.

She would be there.

She would stay by his side.

She would wait all the time he needed to recover himself.

And waiting was exactly what she did during the next five hours. She didn't let go off his hand not even for a single moment, and when Uchiha Sasuke finally opened his eyes, her bright, pink hair was the first thing that came into his view. The girl had her head rested on his mattress, right next to his arm, allowing her locks to tickle his scratched skin. Slowly, he started to feel her hot breath against his fingers, and then, he saw as her emeralds were lost somewhere else in between the sheets.

She should have been there for a long time just waiting for him to wake up, he thought.

That silly girl…

Oh, but what an amazing scene to be seen after all the things he went through.

If the Uchiha were to be honest, his wish was not to disturb the girl's current trance. Sasuke wanted her to stay like that for a little longer, but the spasms of his waking fingers denounced his awakening. Soon, after a long blink, the raven haired boy found himself staring at her wide, stunning emeralds. They seemed to be tired, and he even dared to think the girl had been crying, but above it all, they were beautiful.

" Did I wake you up, Sakura?"

" S-Sasuke-kun…?" She held her free hand in front of her chest, not able to breathe.

" Aah…"

The Uchiha offered her a shy, painful smile, to which she simply remained frozen in place. Seeing him like that after everything was quite shocking, and for that, it took the girl some time to finally express any reaction.

But when she did…

" Sasuke-kun!" A scream came out of her lips, and soon both of her hands were strongly holding his. She was shaking again, and her heart was beating faster than ever in excitement. Sakura was definitely acting like a child, but that didn't bother him at all. As long as she didn't crush his hand, he would be just fine. " Sasuke-kun! You're awake! Y-You're here and… and… You're awake!"

" Hn, I guess…"

" Shannarou, you're here, and… How are you feeling? And does it hurt too much? and… " Her soft, breathless expression suddenly changed, and all that cute act was replaced by a deadly glare. Oh, that boy would certainly need help against her. " And I should beat the crap out of you, you jerk! How dare you almost die?"

" Tch, it's not like I chose it." He tried to look away, but his body was still too sore for him to move any muscle.

" You should have run away! You should have been more careful."

" Sakura, it was a mission. Things like this happen."

" Oh, come on… Cut the crap already! I know what you did! I know you-"

Her voice was cut out for a moment as a painful realization hit her. The time for them to discuss about their situation ended up being rushed by her own anxiety, and she didn't even know if they were ready for that yet. She didn't know if he wanted to talk about that only moments after he woke up, but whether he wanted or not, he gave her an answer to her worries.

" I did it to save your careless boyfriend, Sakura… He was going to get himself killed, and I'm sure that wouldn't help my image around the village."

" … But couldn't you have just done it without almost dying?"

" Hn… My body just moved on its own." He smirked, teasing her in a dangerous way.

" Sasuke-kun, yo-"

" In the end, Sakura… I guess your choice made all the difference, right?

There was a sad expression ruling his face, and she felt as if someone was crushing her heart inside her chest. He was hurt, not only physically but also emotionally, and it was all her fault. Sasuke felt as if he had been completely replaced in her heart, and even the superior forces were trying to warn him that he would have to live with that regret for the rest of his life.

Sakura didn't choose him, he thought.

She chose the other man who would definitely make her happier, and she chose the one guy he discovered to be an example of a caring man. She chose to be happy by the side of another man, or at least that was what he had come to believe.

All the hurt and all the pain was clearly exposed on his face, and Sakura couldn't help but wanting to scream at him for daring to think what he thought. She wanted to punch him, yell and kill him for daring to think she would choose another man that not him. He is the love of her life, for god's sake. He has always been, and will always be, no matter what she does. She will always choose him, and it certainly hurt to know he even considered that option.

But that was her fault, right?

She was the one to be blamed for it, and the pinkette was completely aware of that. She was the one who had broken him.

And it was up to her fix that boy who had almost faced death.

" Sasuke-kun…" She looked down, as her bangs hid the gleam of her emerald eyes.

He kept looking at her, but at that moment, the Uchiha had no idea of what was going on in her head. He didn't know, and for that, he simply continued from where he had stopped.

" Hn. You don't have to worry, Sakura… I will respect your choice. I will-"

Suddenly, his eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and his body started to tremble. At the feeling of hot, wet tears falling over his skin, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Her tears felt warm and comfortable, and he knew they were full of regret. A regret he couldn't understand, but above all, a regret he respected. A regret that belonged to her, and a regret that would bring them together.

" Sasuke-kun, you idiot…" Her voice trembled, and he could feel the grip around his hand tightening. " How could you even think I would choose him over you?"

" Sakura… He can make you happy… He-"

" He's not you, you jerk!" She abruptly lifted her head, so their eyes were connected again. The tears were still streaming down her red face, and the Uchiha couldn't help but feel happy to see her like that. She was crying for him. She was crying for them. " He can't make me happy! H-He… he is not you…"

As she uselessly wiped some tears away, Sasuke remained quiet, just waiting until she could continue her words. He knew she still had many things to say.

" Even if it sounds cruel, I didn't even need to think when you asked me that question. I knew I would be a terrible person, but I wouldn't mind losing him if it meant you would be alive." She sobbed. " I was so cruel and selfish, and I hurt so many people… I don't deserve to be happy at all, but still… I love... I still… I still love you."

And so, as she busied herself with her sobs and with her tears, the Uchiha began to swallow her words with his heart. The truth the he had wanted to hear was finally revealed, and at that moment, Uchiha Sasuke knew that even if his bones were aching and even if he could barely breathe, he was truly happy.

After going through a third wheel and a temporary heartbreak, the raven haired boy could finally understand that all of those things ended up being of huge importance for the manifestation of their suppressed feelings. It helped him being honest with himself, and it also helped her accepting that there were fights she couldn't win. Kakeru helped them grow up more than they could ever imagine, and for that, they were thankful for that kind boy that entered their lives. They were thankful for that little push that began their own story.

When Sasuke finally got tired of just watching, the Uchiha struggled to sit up on the bed, and even if it hurt like hell, he managed to lift up his hand to caress her cheek. The girl was surprised by such thing, but before she could even protest, Sasuke used all of his strength to pull her face closer in a chaste kiss. He captured her lips with his, and for almost a full minute, both of them remained frozen, simply appreciating the warmth and the softness of each other's lips, as all their fears and all their apprehensions melted in the tenderness of that kiss.

Tears continued to roll down her face, and his broken rib was still aching, but, oh, how good that felt.

It was only when his muscles gave up that they finally parted. Sakura rested her forehead against his, and she could feel his hot breath tickling her lips, sending goose bumps all over her body. Her eyes finally closed, and at that time, she knew that her place would always be by his side.

At that time, she knew that her heart would always choose him.

" Hn… You have a terrible taste in men, Sakura... You know there is no turning back after making choice, right?"

" I know…"

* * *

She surely knows... Aww these two are so cute! Hope you guys have enjoyed it all! I saw a note the other day and I'll make use of it... No Review mean no Love XD Just kidding guys... But Reviews are love, so... Leave them here XD


End file.
